


Witness

by vengefulvalkyrie



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Ficlet, Guy finally gets some, PWP, Smut, Unbeta'd, and Marian gets to watch, desk porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulvalkyrie/pseuds/vengefulvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from the episode "Brothers in Arms" but takes place sometime after Season 2 Episode 1. Guy is a naughty boy, and Marian gets to see exactly what she could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

She’d been on her way back to her room after meeting Robin, keeping to the shadows and creeping past the pillars that lined the hallway and cast crazy shadows across the stone floors. She knew the castle like the back of her hand, having grown up here, and she knew all of the hiding places where guards never thought to look, giving her the freedom to wander the halls at will. This late at night, too, the rest of the castle was asleep, so the guards tended to stay at their posts, maintaining a watchful silence rather than roaming the halls waking people up.

Marian used that fact to her advantage as she slipped down a long stone corridor, headed toward the scribe’s chamber. Since the man’s unfortunate death the Sheriff hadn’t appointed a new scribe so the chamber sat empty, and Marian had taken to sitting there from time to time, the room one of the few places in the castle where the guards never patrolled and Vaisey rarely visited, making it the perfect place to lose herself in her thoughts without disruption.

But tonight, as she approached the door she realized it was open just a crack; candlelight spilled from around the panel and she could hear quiet voices from within. Tiptoeing nearer she listened, surprised when she heard Guy’s voice – little more than a low rumble that she couldn’t quite understand – and then, to her shock, a female voice answered him. 

Marian was overcome with curiosity. What was Guy doing in the scribe’s chamber at this hour? She crept closer and peeked around the edge of the door frame, the panel open just wide enough to be able to see a small part of the room, including the desk and bench where the scribe once did his painstaking work for the Sheriff. An unfamiliar woman was seated on the bench, her face turned so Marian could see her profile silhouetted by the candle behind her, and Guy was pacing the room – he crossed her field of vision and stopped before the woman, his arms folded across his chest. Marian listened intently, trying to make out what they were saying as the voices reach her ears once more, but the words were too softly spoken to hear. It didn’t take long for her to figure out what they must have been talking about, though.

While Marian watched, the woman let her hand wander down the flat plane of stomach, past the buckle of his sword belt to the front of his breeches, her palm cupping him through the leather. A low groan escaped him and his eyes fell closed for a moment before opening once more and meeting hers. 

“My lady,” he murmured, his voice deeper than Marian had ever heard it, and rough with desire. It made her shiver just hearing it, and she found herself utterly unable to look away.

The woman worked the buckle of his belt, putting the sword aside before tugging on the laces of his breeches, freeing him from the confines of the snug-fitting leather with nimble fingers. Marian stared in wide-eyed fascination, having only the vaguest understanding of male anatomy, unable to imagine how something that big was supposed to fit inside of a woman’s body without tearing her in half. But his companion didn’t seem at all intimidated by the size of his cock, not if the way she wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it was any indication. 

Then she did something that left Marian absolutely staggered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before parting her lips and taking him in her mouth, her tongue circling the head drawing a moan from Guy’s throat. He looked down at her where she was working his flesh with eager lips and tongue and teeth, her eyes on his as she took in as much of him as she could, her cheeks hollowed with the suction and her hand wrapped around the base of his cock moving in rhythm with her mouth. 

It seemed he was enjoying what she was doing to him, Marian thought absently, a burning ache settling low in her belly as she watched the couple, and the woman didn’t seem to mind doing it, which baffled Marian. It would never have occurred to her to put that in her mouth, but seeing the pleasure on Guy’s face, it wasn’t hard to understand the appeal of the act. 

Just when Marian was starting to wonder how long it took for something to happen, Guy pushed her away, his breathing harsh in the stillness of the room, and she looked up at him with a sly smile. Before she could speak, though, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet, his eyes dark with desire. “Turn around.”

She did as he said, bracing herself against the desk and Guy took the tip of one leather-encased finger between his teeth, pulling off the glove and tossing it aside. Then he slid his hand beneath her skirts and she hissed in a breath, her hands clenching into fists as he touched her. Marian couldn’t see what he was doing now – the woman’s skirts were in the way, but from the look on his companion’s face and the whimper that Marian heard, it must have been something very good. She inhaled sharply and caught her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, her eyes closing almost against her will as Guy pushed her skirts up to her waist, allowing Marian to see what he was doing once more.

She watched, breathless and filled with longings she didn’t even have a name for, as Guy gripped the woman’s hip with one hand and his cock with the other, guiding himself into the slick heat between her thighs. She cried out softly, her nails digging into the wood of the desk as he filled her completely, his hands coming to rest at her hips as he gave her a moment to adjust. Then, without warning, he drew back and thrust into her again, the sudden near-violence of it making Marian flinch as she watched them. Surely it had to hurt, that much force on such delicate tissues…but her groan was one of pleasure, not pain, and the blissful expression on her face told Marian that she didn’t mind Guy’s aggression one bit. 

The rhythm was fast and hard, and a chorus of groans and whimpers and sighs filled the silence along with the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Marian found herself tempted to slide one hand between her legs as she watched them. It was almost more than she could bear, this craving, the actual physical need that had blossomed in her left her flushed and with an ache deep in her core that begged for relief. 

Despite her fear of being caught or the embarrassment if anyone should see her, Marian pressed the palm of her hand between her thighs, the pleasure of the innocent touch sending shockwaves through her body. She focused her attention back on the couple, her gaze fixed on the place where Guy’s cock slid in and out of the woman’s body, hard as a rock and glistening wet, imagining what it would feel like to have him take her like that. 

The woman’s throaty cries were growing louder, and Guy reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, bending low over her back to growl something in her ear. Marian couldn’t hear what he said, but whatever it was had the effect of making her gasp and writhe against him. Guy drove into her again and again, until suddenly the woman arched against him and shuddered, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. He clutched at her and jerked his hips against hers fiercely, a low, rumbling moan escaping him as he buried himself in her body and went still. 

Marian lingered for just a moment longer, watching the pair draw great heaving breaths as they recovered, but when Guy moved as if to withdraw from her, Marian decided it was time to go before they noticed her there. She gathered her skirts around her, hurrying back down the hallway as fast as she could, ignoring the sticky wetness between her own thighs as she ran to her room. There would be no sleep for her tonight, she mused as she closed her door and leaned against it, her body trembling with equal parts unfulfilled desire and fear. 

In the scribe’s chamber, Guy looked down at his companion, seeing a smug grin curving her lips. “You look pleased with yourself,” he observed, drawing her into his arms. 

She leaned against him and cast a glance at the door, which she had left open just enough for a casual observer to see in…


End file.
